The right moment?
by WhosYourCaitie
Summary: Ginny, Luna & Hermione get a great idea, they are goin to try & make the guys fall for them, they get the other girls at the burrow in on it to. Its time to work their magic! [Will be lots of other ships, but at the moment its Fred&Angelina]R&R PLZ
1. Sittin, Waitin, Wishin

Discalimer: I dont own Harry Potter.

A/n: this 1st chapter is very short. Read and then review please!

Chapter one: Sitting, Waiting, Wishing

Ginny Weasley and her two best friends Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood were all sitting on Ginnys bed cuddled up watching movies.  
They decided to have a girls day and rented tons of muggle movies and were having a movie marathon.

the movie "Weren't you a boy scout Tom"  
"No, but I ate a Brownie once"  
Ginny paused the movie.

"Do you guys think well ever get these dumb guys to actually ask us out? I mean Ron is just hardheaded and stubborn, Harry is stubborn, and Neville well he too is shy." Ginny asked "Maybe Ginny, I guess we will have to work our magic right?" Luna answered

"But for now we will just have to sit and wait and wish until it all happens." Hermione stated

Ginny looked at her and a smiled formed on her lips " Well just have to turn up our flirt! And I got a way to do just that!"

"Ginny, what do you have in mind?" asked a very scared Hermione, Ginny just smirked

"Alright I'm in!" Luna squealed

"But Luna you haven't even heard her plan!" Hermione stated shocked "So, Im in" Luna answered

"Mione, thanks for trusting me, and it doesn't matter shes in, are you?" Ginny asked

"Sorry Ginny but you just had that look, and I guess Im in"  
"Good, because didn't want to have to force you into it. How about as a group we all go to Hogsmeade, and we will look extra great, well even get the other girls in on it.!"

"Okay, sounds good!" Mione said agreeing "I agree. To." said Luna plainly

" We arent just going to sit back and let other girls take our men." Ginny said smiling triumphantly

"Alright, lets get phase one and two started." Luna squealed

The girls headed out of Ginnys room after turning the t.v. off, and went to find the other girls. They soon stumbled on Katie, Alicia and Angelina, and shared their plan, and they agreed to meet in Ginnys room in 15 mins. They then found Lavender and Parvati, and Mallory. They agreed to and the girls went to set phase two of their plan up.

"Hey guys," Ginny said coming up to the very large group of guys. "all of us girls are going to Hogsmeade tonight and were wondering if you guys wanted to come. It'll be Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Lav, Parvati, Luna, Mal, Mione and me. If ya'll want to join us, meet us in the front yard in 2 and ½ hours." She finished

She then turned around and walked out. The guys thought it over and agreed to go.

Ginny went back to her room and everyone started getting ready. They were really excited. "So guys, when we get there we spread out into groups, then gradually get the guy alone, and just be like their friend and extra flirty." Ginny said doing their some makeup for some of the girls.

2 ½ hours later:  
They all took one last look in the mirror to make sure they looked okay and after everyone was reassures they looked gorgeous, they went to the front yard to see if the guys would show up.  
The girls were in the front yard and just as they were about to leave the boys showed up.

So they apperated to Hogsmeade. The girls were just getting their plans into play, and they knew it had to be working a little bit because the guys eyes were wandering at each girl. They soon spread out into smaller groups:  
Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Hermione, and Luna, then Fred, George, Lee, Alicia, Katie and Angelina, and then Oliver, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Mallory and Parvati.

A/n: so what did you think of this very short 1st chapter. Let me know please, because i felt like writting but no one of my storys i have to write write, i justtyped this, so let me know if I should continue! This will get fluffier later! Please let me know what you thought, good or bad! Thanks Caitie much love 


	2. Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Okay since I don't like a lot of what happened in the 6th book, this kind of follows it but Dumbledore didn't die and this is the summer right after Ginny graduated. So they all are out of school, you will find out where they all live later, but for now everyone is staying at the burrow because of a few things. If you have any other questions review and let me know. I know this is under Ginny/Harry but its also a few others and will be focusing on them too, so don't get mad1 much luvs!

Chapter 2: Hogsmeade

Recap: So they apperated to Hogsmeade. The girls were just getting their plans into play, and they knew it had to be working a little bit because the guys eyes were wandering at each girl. They soon spread out into smaller groups:  
Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Hermione, and Luna, then Fred, George, Lee, Alicia, Katie and Angelina, and then Oliver, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Mallory and Parvati.  
………………………………...

Ginny's group:  
They were all walking side by side as follows: Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville.  
They were all talking when Ginny overheard Harry say he wanted to go to the new Quidditch shop. Harry asked if any one wanted to go and Ginny grabbed his arm and said "Ill go" and started running still holding onto his arm, so he had no choice but to run to.

They soon found the new shop called QuickSilver, and Ginny finally ley go of his arm, and they walked in.

"Boy, Ginny must really want to see those new brooms shes been wanting. she nearly broke Harry's arm off, dragging him the way she did." Ron Scoffed

"Well yes, Ginny really did want to see them, she may even have enough to buy one!" Hermione stated

"Neville, don't you go letting anyone dra---" Ron turned to face Neville, who wasn't there "Where in the bloody hell did Neville and Luna go?"

"I dunno, must've saw a place they wanted to go." Hermione said "So where, do you want to go Ron?"

"How about Honeydukes?" he asked

"Sure" she answered as they headed for Honeydukes.

Meanwhile Luna and Neville:  
Luna saw Hermione and Ron talking about Ginny, so she asked Neville if he would come with her to new store Quest. He agreed and they left with out a word to the others.  
………………………………...

Angelina's group:

Its really kind of hard to get the twins to separate from each other. Alicia had already asked Lee if he wanted to go to the little coffee shop, and he agreed.

Angelina and Katie were standing next to each other now and talking.

"Gosh, Kates, Ali is doing better than we are!" Angelina exclaimed

"yeah she is, but not for long I got an idea." Katie said

"Fred, George, would either of you like to go to the pet shop? Angelina doesn't want to go there because she wants to go to the new Fashionware shop, and I don't want to go alone!" Katie said giving them a puppy dog face.

Fred and George looked at each other, "Well, my dear Katie, umm, since I don't want to be stuck picking out clothes, and im good with animals, ill go!" George said

"Hey, its not my fault Im good at choosing clothes, and good with animals!" Fred whined flashing his charming boyish grin to he girls.

"Yeah, you wish, Fredrick!" Angelina sighed

"Well I guess we'll be on our way, see you in a bit Angie!" Katie said while winking at her.

Katie took George's arm and started walking towards the pet shop. As Fred jumped on Angelina's back and told her to "GO!"

As Angelina tried to walk they ran smack dab into rack with a bunch of clothes on it. She fell backwards but Fred landed on his feet and caught her.  
"What would you do with out me?" Fred asked grinning with his charming prankster grin.

"I dunno, maybe I wouldn't be running into clothes racks?" she answered laughing.

Meanwhile Lavender's group:

It wasn't too hard to for Mallory to get Oliver alone since, she knew he already had a small crush on her, and they both wanted to go to Quidditch Quality the competitor to the other quidditch stores. All she did was ask if he wanted to help her choose a new broom.

'Boy that was easy for her' Parvati thought

"Lav, you wanna go walk to the book store?" Dean asked "Sure, why not?" she asked smiling knowing exactly what they would do since they had secretly been dating since the beginning of summer.

"So, I guess were alone to do something, what do you want to do?" Parvati asked Seamus

"Ah, lets just walk around I guess?" he answered

"Yeah, I guess!" she said

………………………………...

Everyone met back up after an hour at the little café Mento. They hung out there for a while and then they headed back to the burrow.

The girls all met up in Ginny's room and explained how everything went.

Most of the girls said how it was basically the same and or with a little more flirting. They all agreed that hopefully with a little time and effort they could get to be with the guys, but they had to play hard to get! So they all headed to do their own thing with their "cliques" .  
………………………………...

Okay guys almost all the friends are really flirty so don't get confused! The girls are just trying to tune their flirt up, so they can get the guy while playing hard to get! I know this is short to but its 2:17 am and I go to my dads tomorrow morning and he doesn't have internet and I need sleep! So review and let me know what you think! Much love! Caitie 


	3. What The Boys Think

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

So heres the next chapter!

Chapter 3: What the Guys think

Flash back: Most of the girls said how it was basically the same and or with a little more flirting. They all agreed that hopefully with a little time and effort they could get to be with the guys, but they had to play hard to get! So they all headed to do their own thing with their "cliques.After they all left and Hermione and Ginny were the last people left in Ginny's room, Ginny sighed frustrated.  
"I even tried the 'I dropped my , and bent over' and that didn't work!" Ginny rushed rolling her eyes.

"Maybe the guys did notice but didn't notice it was for or to them?" Mione suggested

"Yeah, suppose your right, guys arent always the brightest crayons in the box, now are they?"

"Yeah well, maybe we have to show them its for them, but act like were not and like we have no idea whats going on"  
"Mione, YOURE BRILLANT! We still have to play hard to get, but maybe we can just interfere with our own plans a little? Oh and maybe we can interfere with the other girls relationhips with the guys a little, like give the guys some tips, hints maybe?"

"Gin, is that such a good idea? I mean--"

"Hermione, they are probably going to do the same for us, they are girls!"

"Good point, they like to meddle"  
………………………………...

Meanwhile with the guys:

"Was it just me, or did you seem to think th girls were acting a little strange today?" George asked

"Strange? They are always acting strange, I've just gotten used to it. They're girls after all." Lee said

"Yeah, pretty much but maybe more flirty than normal today?" Fred stated

"Sure, I guess, so how did your guys "date" go? If we should call it that?" George asked

"Oh, Angel and me, wonderful time! Gosh that girl just knows how to get to me. She is so fun to be with. One day I will eventually marry her!" Fred said grinning

"Ah, Freddikins, you know you two would have to date first, right?" Lee asked

"Yeah, I know, Ill win he rover one day." Fred said

"Well, it better be soon, theres other quidditch players in the air ya know." George said

Fred glared at his brother and then asked " So mr. Smarty pants, how did your so called "date" go?"

"We had fun, a lot of fun." he answered his twin

"Lee?" they asked together

"Well, it went good." he answered

"man brother, its just like Lee to keep quiet." George stated

"Hey, just cuz I don't kiss and tell doesn't me----"

"You and Lecha KISSED?" stated Fred really loud

"No, I just"  
"Oh, so now you are trying to take us for fools?" George asked

"No, we didn't kiss I was using you as an example." Lee said

"oh, so no kiss?" Fred said while grinning

"NO, no kiss." Lee said .  
"Harry, I think Mione might be insane!" Ron said "Did you notice how she was acting around me? And what was with you and my sister?"

"Umm, I noticed how all the girls were acting strange but your sister and me, nothing--- wait did she say something?" Harry asked

"No, but so there is something?"

"No, I just thought maybe…."

"Hey guys!" Ginny said cheerfully taking a seat in between Harry and Ron.

"Hey Ginny, Hermione." Ron and Harry said in unison

Hermione took a seat on the other side on Ron.  
"Hey guys, wanna go play quidditch or something?" Ginny asked

"Umm, Gin, haven't you noticed two things? Its night and Mione doesn't play quidditch." Ron stated

"Well then how about midnight?" Ginny asked

"sounds good to me." Mione said

They agreed and went to go get more players.  
………………………………...

Im so sorry this took longer than expected! So many things have come up and Im sorry its so short! Ill update soon Promise! But I thought Id get this up before I left since I had like 15 minutes to do this! So mor ewill come later! Please love me not hate me! Review! Tell me what yah think, if you have any ideas let me know!  
Caitie 


	4. What a Game of Tag can Bring

Disclaimer: Don't Own Anything Harry Potter

Chapter 4: What a game of Tag and bring

They had gotten more players and had all played midnight.  
Sometime during the game a few of the players went "missing", Only to show up after the game was over.

The group had walked into the house, all laughing and having and overall good time. Mrs. Weasley had came down shortly after they had entered and said that they either had to bed or go back outside and be loud there. Some of the group had went upstairs to get some sleep, while others like, Fred, George, Ron, Angelina, Lee, Katie, Harry, Alicia, Ginny, Oliver, Hermione, went outside to have more fun.

Angelina was the one who started the all out game of tag. She started running and when Fred and George turned their backs she ran up behind them and tackled them both screaming your it. The Twins look at each other and started arguing over who was it, when it was decided they would both be it. Fred started after Angelina, who had took off into the forest. When she was far enough out of Fred's view she ran behind a tree, only to come out when Fred passed. George on the other hand had taken to getting his little sister when she wasn't paying attention. After he got her, she had jumped up and started right for Ron, and ended up jumping over a chair and landed right on top of Harry.

Ginny who was laughing from embarrassment was also bright red and blushing. She immediately jumped up saying "You're it Potter!"

He was to dazed to even get up at first. He was still thinking about the little red-headed Weasley who had previously been atop of him. Ron noticing he wasn't paying attention, walked toward Harry and as soon as Ron was close enough Harry had got him. The game just kept on going and going until about 5 a.m.

They all headed in and up to bed. When George and Lee had go to the room, George turned to say something to Fred, and they noticed he wasn't there.

"Wasn't he just here a minute ago?" George asked

"I thought so, but maybe not. I don't know if I've seen him in a while or not." Lee replied

"Come to think of it, I don't think we have mate. Nor Angelina, Guess we'll talk to him later I find out what's going on!"

"George, you know, its pathetic how come Fred, Fred can get the girl he wants but we cant?"

"Lee, I'm not sure but you know things never go the way you want them to, so I guess maybe one of these days things will work out for us"  
Meanwhile, Fred was looking behind trees for Angelina, when all of a sudden he found himself on the ground with something, or should he say someone on top of him, again.

This time as soon as he turned over he saw Angelina grinning and then she bent her head down close to his lips.

Im so SORRY this took forever! I am also sorry that this is really really short. Please review and let me know what you think. I've had a lot going on the past few months. The next chapter should be up soon! I love my reviewers! Caitie 


	5. The Biggest Idiot

Disclaimer: I DON'T own HARRY POTTER! 

Chapter 5: The Biggest Idiot

recap of chapter 4:  
"Lee, I'm not sure but you know things never go the way you want them to, so I guess maybe one of these days things will work out for us"  
Meanwhile, Fred was looking behind trees for Angelina, when all of a sudden he found himself on the ground with something, or should he say someone on top of him, again.

This time as soon as he turned over he saw Angelina grinning and then she bent her head down close to his lips.  
end recap!

------------------------------------

Fred's mind was racing, was Angelina Johnson about to kiss him? The girl he has known since before he could remember? The girl he had the biggest crush on, the girl of his dreams? It couldn't be!

But there she was laying atop of Fred and eyes shut and 2 centimeters away from his lips! Before he knew what he was doing, or well rather, what was going on, he was kissing her back.

Then the next thing he knew, he had pulled away, and she was just staring. Her cheeks were light pink, and she gave him and odd look, and jumped up.

"Ah, uhm, Sorry, spur, ah moment I guess." She stuttered before she turned and ran.

Fred sat there baffled. 'Why did she just kiss me?' 'Was she blushing? Her cheeks were pink.' ' No like she said it was a spur of the moment thing.' These were all thoughts running through his head.

'What do I do? I mean I think I felt something, do I tell Lee and George? Do I ask her about it or do I brush it off'  
'She did look upset, Ugh why did I pull away? I must be the BIGGEST idiot known to wizard'

As these thoughts were running through his head, and as he was thinking of what he should do, he started walking in.

----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile:

Angelina had thought he maybe he liked her. 'Maybe I was wrong, Oh god I shouldn't have kissed him! What if that ruins our friendship?'

Angelina stuttered something along the lines of "Ah, uhm, Sorry, spur, ah moment I guess." before she turned and ran.

She made her way up to her room, and which she shared with Katie and Alicia.  
She debated over whether or not to tell them what happened, and came to a conclusion that she had too. She was too confused and didn't know what else to do.

She made her way into their bedroom and found Katie and Alicia on the bed talking and waiting for her. When they saw her walk in they jumped up, "Oh Angelina dearest, where have you been?" Katie sang out to her.

"I kissed Fred." was all she could manage to say.

"WHAT!" Both girls squealed knowing how much Angie liked him, then noticing a disappointed look asked "Ah what happened?"

"I kissed him." she blurted out again.

"Yeah, you told us, why and what happened?" Katie asked.

"Ah, Kates, lets let her tell us later, she looks shocked. Hey Angie, lets get you into the shower, and then to bed, you can talk to us in the morning it late." Alicia stated.

"No shower, Ill take one when I wake up." Angelina said and plopped on her, and drifted into sleep.

Katie and Alicia just gave each other a look and went to bed to.

-----------------------------------

Ginny, Hermione and Luna were all in the room they shared, and talking about plan "Hot To Go". "So when should we start to 'meddle'?" Luna asked.

"Well we aren't going to be meddling exactly, were just going to be helping." Ginny stated.

"Yeah, by meddling!" said Hermione laughing. Luna was laughing to and Ginny just gave them a glare and started laughing to.

"Well Ginny, you know its true!" Luna laughed.

"Oh, whatever, but who should we "help" (as Ginny is saying this she puts up her hands with the quotes motion) out you guys?" She asked.

"Well maybe we should get some sleep and decided tomorrow!" Hermione decided.

"Yeah, that would be the smart thing to do, I'm pooped!" Luna said

"Alright, in the morning we will decided!" Ginny said as she hopped in bed, as did the others. As soon as their heads hit the pillows they were out like lights!

----------------------------------------------------------

Alright, this one is up for a few reasons, well the last chapter was short and I am home sick from school which sucks!I am bored and decided to type, I was going to keep going with this chapter but I wanted to put it up for you guys and I'll type more if I have time! Hopefully you liked it, Oh I know its getting kind of confusing, but the story is about everyones relationships, so there will be chapters on other later, because each thing that happens will help the story with the plot. Review and let me know what you think!  
Loves Caitie


	6. Talking

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter. 

Recap:  
"Oh, whatever, but who should we "help" (as Ginny is saying this she puts up her hands with the quotes motion) out you guys?" She asked.

"Well maybe we should get some sleep and decided tomorrow!" Hermione decided.

"Yeah, that would be the smart thing to do, I'm pooped!" Luna said

"Alright, in the morning we will decided!" Ginny said as she hopped in bed, as did the others. As soon as their heads hit the pillows they were out like lights!  
End Recap!

Chapter 6:

Fred had made his way through his door, and George and Lee were about to say something when Fred blurted out "No questions, later okay." and he flopped on his bed to go to sleep.

Lee and George just staired aimlessly at Freds back, wondering what could have happened, before they fell asleep.

The next morning Ginny awoke to giggles.  
She sat up right, to see who in Wizards name would be up this early, and why in the world they'd be giggling.

She turned her head to see Luna and someone else. She moved her head a different direction to be able ot see who it was. It was Neville, and He and Luna we sitting on Luna's bed laughing. 'What in Wizards name are tehy doing?' she asked herself.

"Luna, why must you be giggling at these hours?" Ginny asked her friend, who stopped giggling and turned her head, and Ginny noticed she was a bit pink.  
"Sorry Gin, and its really not early, it does happen to be 10 am"  
"WHAT! are you serious? Oh my gosh! I was suppost to go shopping with ANgelina and them at 8"  
"Don't worry GIn, The girls decided to go later so you could get some rest." This time it was a males voice, and she remembered Neville was in the room.  
"Oh thank goodness! Well I should get up and get ready to go then."

"Oh and Gin"  
"Yeah"  
"Harrys wants you to meet him in Rons room when your done eating." Neville replied "Errrh, okay then." Ginny said, but her mind, thought were racing. 'What does he want to meet mefor, in Rons room.I mean just me? Oh gosh. Maybe hes realized I like him. Oh gosh!'

Ginny grabbed her clothes and headed towards the shower.  
When she finished taking a shower and gettin dressed she went and got some breakfast. Noticing Ron and Mione werent around, she decided to keep this to herself and head up to meet Harry.

She knocked softly on the door, and she was suprised to see who answered it.

"Ron"  
"Ginny, come in. jeeze, how long does it take it you to get dressed and eat? We've been waiting for you for like 2 hours"  
"Oh shut it Ronald. I did happen to take a shower!" She said as she punched him in the arm.  
"Ouch, what was that for?" Ron whinned

Harry and Hermione had been laughing, knowing to expect that from those two.

"For you being impatient! I didn't even know I was suppost to come here until Neville told me, after him and Luna woke me up. Thank you very much!" Ginny glared at her brother, and then turned to Mione and Harry with a smile, "Morning! Now what are we here for?"

"Well last night, you know what we talked about? Well we werent the only ones who saw Fred and Angelina disappear. These two did two, and----"

"Us to!" Luna cut Hermione off, as her ad Neville walked through the door.

"Anyway, and I asked Katie if Angelina came back mad last night, adn she said she was uspet and angry, and that she had kissed Fred." Hermione told them

"As Mione had asked Katie, I asked Lee, and he said Fred came in in a bad mood and went right to sleep." Harry said

"So, obviously something happened between the two! SO why are were here again?" Ginny asked

"Yeah Ginny, something happened! And us six are now in working together to get them together. But NO one else can know!" Hermione replied

"Oh, well then lets get to work." Ginny stated

* * *

Fred had woken up and headed to the shower. After he showered he went to breakfast, where, suprisingly, he didnt have to see anyone. He ate breakfast and headed out by the lake. 

"Fred!" Lee called to Fred to show him where they were.  
The Twins and Lee had a secret place where they meeted and made certain WWW. Fred got in and he started right on his work.

"Fred, you care to tell us what happened?" George asked his twin "What happened when?" Fred played dumb "Last night maybe. You came in grumpy." Lee finished "Oh, that, well Angelina kissed me, and then before I knew it I pulled away, and saw the look on her face, and she looked shocked, and then she got up saying she was sorry it was a spur of the moment thing and then she ran. Ane me being an idiot stayed there staring after her. MAN I AM AN IDIOT!" Lee and George just stared with wide eyes and mouths dropped.

"She, she kissed you?" asked George "And you pulled away?" Lee finished "And let her run away?" George muttered "You didnt chase after her?" Lee finished yet again

"Thats what I said now aint it?" Fred asked

"Yeah you did say that, but I don't understand."

"You don't understand what guys? That I probably just screwed up my chance with the girl Ive liked for forever and my best friend?" He hissed

"No, I understand you did that, I don't understand why you pulled away when she kissed you"  
"And why you let her run away, with out running after her!"

"I dont know why I pulled away to be honest guys. and I was in shock. When she jumped up, I just wanted to grab her, but I couldnt move. I was like frozen. I was in shock, its not every day your best girl friend, whom you've like for a very long time, just kisses you."

"Oh well, you going to try and talk to her?"

"Guys, what if she doesnt want to talk to me? and what am I suppost to do? Do I act like it never happened? Or do I bring it up?"

"Well, I think we should talk to the girls and get their point of view, maybe it could help us. For now, just try and act like normal, if she brings it up then hey, if not leave it until we think of something."

"I guess your right." Fred replied getting back to his work

The other guys did the same, all three of them cracking jokes about this and that, and just having a good time, not thinking about the night before.

* * *

"Okay, spill Ange!" Katie squealed 

"What happened?" Alicia asked "We were playin tag, and we ran off, I ended up kissing him, then he pulled away, and stared for a few seconds and I got up, said I was sorry adn it was a spur of the moment, and ran."

"He didnt chase after you"  
"No"  
"Jeeze, what a dumb nut." Katie replied "Maybe he was in shock Angie, have you seen him all morning?" Alicia asked

"Nope, havent seen him all morning. Man, what if its weird between us now?" She asked looking at her friends and then hitting herself upside the head and screaming "OH GOSH"  
"I screwed up didnt I, me and him are never going to be the same, and I just lost my best friend!" she said in a low voice.

"Ange, im sure you two will be as good as new in a lil while, just give it some time." Katie said "Man Angie, maybe you should bring it up, and talk to him about it? Or just let it go, and pretend it never happend?" Alicia stated

"I dunno, I guess I'll do whatever feels right when we are together or whatever." Angelina replied "I just don't want things to be different you know?"

"Yeah, we know Ange." Katie said Angelina got up as did Alicia and Kaite and they had a group hug.

* * *

"Okay, so thats our plan, when do we put it into action?" Luna asked

"Well, we will when we get the chance, when you hear the code, do your part." Harry answered

"Okay."

Lavender had walked in and heard the "code, do your part"  
"What code?" she asked "Oh we are trying to create a game." Ginny said really fast "Oh cool, can I play"  
"Well we arent done creating it, and we are leaving to go shopping and stuff now, but later you can." Ginny said "Oh okay" she said as she left "nice one Ginny"  
"Yeah, I know, anyway come on Hermione, Luna, shopping time, and phase one of this plan!"

The girls said bye and walked out the room to find Angelina, Katie, and Alicia.

* * *

Yay! I updated again. Sorry its short AGAIN! But I am about to go to the movies and things have come up so I dont have much time! But I wanna get this up for you! Please lemme know whatcha think!  
Caitie 


	7. A Cup Of Water

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter. 

Recap:  
"Okay, so thats our plan, when do we put it into action?" Luna asked "Well, we will when we get the chance, when you hear the code, do your part." Harry answered "Okay."

Lavender had walked in and heard the "code, do your part"  
"What code?" she asked "Oh we are trying to create a game." Ginny said really fast "Oh cool, can I play"  
"Well we arent done creating it, and we are leaving to go shopping and stuff now, but later you can." Ginny said "Oh okay" she said as she left "nice one Ginny"  
"Yeah, I know, anyway come on Hermione, Luna, shopping time, and phase one of this plan!"

The girls said bye and walked out the room to find Angelina, Katie, and Alicia.

-End Recap-

* * *

Chapter 7:

Hermione, Luna, and Ginny finally found the girls to go shopping fourty-five minutes later.  
"Angelina, are we going?" Hermione asked "Yeah, give me a sec." she replied

A few minutes after that, they arrived in Diagon Alley, via apparation.

"So, where shall we go first?" Hermione asked the girls.

"I think we should go to Rock Steady, the new Ice Cream Shoppe, that opened about a month ago, so Angelina can heal her broken hear----"

Katie was cut of by Angelina, "Ahh, no need to heal anything..."

But she was not heard amongst the other, who were talking about why Angelina's heart was broken, and what kind of ice cream is best to eat when someone is upset.

Angelina fell to the back of the group, trying to ignore the situation at hand, Ginny fell back with her.

"Hey Ang, whats wrong? and why do they say you have a broken heart? You can talk to me I hope you know, and if it has to do with Fred, trust me whatever he did, he will come around, and he had a reason for it."

"Ugh, well yeah thanks Ginny, but uhh I dunno. I mean, oh gosh, I don't even know where to start, and yes its your dumb idiotic brother! You know what he did? Well I'll tell you!" Angelina said her face getting red, and she was getting a little angry. "Last night while playing tag we ran into the forrest, and a lot happened, and I fell on him, and then I uh, I uh, I kissed him, and he started to kiss back, but then he pulled away. OH MY FLIPPING MERLIN! Your borther is so ugh! He is soo confusing, and I don't know why I am telling you this, but everyone else just seems to be like 'oh you and Fred kissed what a big suprise', I know you must not want to hear about me kissing your brother but still. Hes sooo UGHH! jeeze I just want to scream it on the top of my lungs! Hes, hes hes, ahhhhhh!! What reason could he have for possibly pulling away during a kiss, besides that he doesn't like me? Oh Merlin, what if he doesn't like me, and I just made the stupidest mistake I could have? Oh Merlin!" She finished as she punched the nearest wall.

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry, Im not Fred, I don't know what his reasons are, but I sure he has a good one, espically since he likes you and has for forever. Let's just get some really good icecream and go shopping. Anyway you still do like Fred right?" Ginny said

"Of course or I wouldn't be so spazstic about him pulling away!" She said

The other girls had stopped at the ice cream shoppe, and had just noticed that Ginny and Angelina were behind them, not with them. they all ordered their ice cream, and it was their turn.

"Well lets order our ice cream, I'll have a girls best friend!" Ginny said A.N.: Girls Best Friend is Chocolate ice cream, chocolate syrup, chocolate pudding, and chunks of brownie and fudge, and sometimes chocolate cookie, with whip cream!

"Make that two!" Angie said

"So, I think you should probably talk to him about it, and you know what? At the end of summer we always have an end of summer celebration, and maybe you could get him something, yah know, to uh, well maybe it could make things better or something?" stated Ginny

"Well thats an idea. I'll look for something!" Angelina replied

All the girls then started talking gossiping back and fourth about eveything, while eating their ice cream, and the rest of their time there. They had been into soo many shops, and all their feet were hurting as were their arms, from the bags.

It had been about 7 1/2 hours since they first arrived, and they wanted to be home in time for dinner, so they apparated back to The Burrow.

* * *

The Guys day:

After the girls had left to go shopping Harry, Ron and Neville went to gather the other guys to play a good long game of Quidditch.

They had rounded up Oliver, Dean, Seamus, Fred, George, Lee, and Mallory who had stayed home to sleep in, Percy who was visiting, Bill and Charlie who were also visiting.

Harry and Oliver ended up being captains, and started choosing one by one who they wanted on their teams.  
Percy was going to be the commentator.

Harry was up first.  
"Ron"  
Oliver then choose, "Lee.  
Harry: "Fred"  
Oliver: "George"  
Harry: "Mallory"  
Oliver: "Charlie"  
Harry: "Bill"  
Oliver: "Neville"  
Harry: "Seamus"

Teams were as follows:

Team One:  
Seamus Chaser  
Harry Seeker  
Ron Keeper  
Fred Beater  
Mallory Chaser  
Bill Beater  
LavenderChaser

Team Two:  
Neville Chaser  
Oliver Keeper  
Dean Chaser  
Charlie Seeker  
George Beater  
Lee Beater  
Parvati Chaser

They started their game, and were playing for hours.  
By the time they finished Percy's throat hurt, all the players were getting exhausted, and the score was 550/440 Harry's team winning, only because they caught the snitch!

* * *

Everyone surrounded the dinner table, taking a plate and silverware, and took their seats.

Seatin Chart:  
Katie-Angelina-Alicia-George-Hermione-Ron-Harry-Ginny-Bill-Mrs. Weasley Lee-Fred-Mallory-Oliver-Neville-Dean-Lavender-Parvati-Charlie-Mr. Weasley

Throught out dinner Fred and Angelina would steal glances at each other, and everyone noticed, but when their eyes met, th looked down or away. Dinner was kind of awkward for everyone, but halfway through tings got better. George summoned a cup of water and made it hover over Percy's head and when everyone saw it he made it fall. The water spilled and everyone was laughing. Everyone was talking about cool pranks and what not besides Mr. and Mrs. Weasly who had finished dinner already. Fred and Angelina were talking and everyone was glad to see it, though they didnt notice they were talking.

After dinner everyone seperated and Fred and Angelina left to go take a walk, neither remembered that they werent talking.

* * *

Angelina and Fred

Angelina and Fred were walking and joking around outside, it was getting cold, so Fred put his arm around Angelina. They walked through the forrest very close and while they were talking and walking under the stars, Angelina remembered they werent talking. Before Angelina could say anything about it,Fred turned her head and his lips met hers. She was shocked but she shut her eyes and fell into the kiss. Their bodys were so close and the heat from both bodys was keeping them warm, they then fell backwards toward the ground.

* * *

I know I know, this took FOREVER and a day to write and post. Im sorry to you all. But so much has been going on and changed. Not to metion all the school work and everything. But its all good. I will be writing more soon! Review and let me know whatcha think! Oh and if you ahev any ideas, lemme know! Love Always, Caitie 


	8. Out Late?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 8: Out Late?**

**RECAP: **Angelina and Fred were walking and joking around outside, it was getting cold, so Fred put his arm around Angelina. They walked through the forest very close and while they were talking and walking under the stars, Angelina remembered they weren't talking. Before Angelina could say anything about it, Fred turned her head and his lips met hers. She was shocked but she shut her eyes and fell into the kiss. Their bodies were so close and the heat from both bodies was keeping them warm, they then fell backwards toward the ground.

End Recap

**Chapter Eight:**

After the kissing happened, Angelina realized what was going on, and was surprised at how long it was going on for, and who had initiated the kiss.

Fred had put his arms around her, and she snuggled closer to him. They were laying in the grass, with flowers all around under the moon. They had been laying there for quite some time, without speaking or really moving. The kiss was just so 'magical' that neither wanted to ruin the moment they were having. It was reaching towards midnight before either of them said anything, but finally Angelina spoke up.

"Fred." she said softly.

"Yeah, Ang?" Fred replied.

"Not to ruin the moment and all, but shouldn't we be heading in?" she asked.

"Nope. Why would we do that?" Fred questioned.

"So no one thinks anything is going on, and so your mom doesn't worry, DUH." She said turning her head to look him in the eyes.

"Ha, what would happen Ang? And Mom always worries, it wouldn't be me, to not let her worry, plus I would rather stay out here and look at the stars with my amazing and cute best friend." Fred replied.

Angelina blushed and just turned her head back to his chest and listened to his heart beat.

She smiled to herself, could this be the beginning of something special?

As it got later they stayed laying in the grass together, listening to each other breathe, and eventually falling asleep like that.

**Meanwhile:**

Ginny had walked away from the kitchen to go take her shower, but before she got there she saw Hermione and Luna, and decided to let them in on the plan. They were gonna wait up to see what happens with Fred and Angie. They were to let the boys know to pay attention too.

Ginny had gotten in the shower and out, and when she was finished getting ready for bed she headed to the living room where the only people still awake were, Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Luna.

"So have they come in yet?" Ginny asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nope, not yet, at least not that we know of." Ron answered.

"Well, you all know how early Mum gets up, we will have to make sure they are in by then, especially with all that's been going on." Ginny said as if reminding them.

"Yeah, we know. How are we gonna do this?" Harry asked.

"Well we all will wait down here for a while. Then split to our rooms, and if it comes to it, we will go look for them." Hermione said. "It's what makes most sense."

"Alrighty, well I am bored, lets do something fun." Luna piped in.

"Anyone up for a game of wizards chess?" Ron asked.

"I'll play you." Neville replied.

While Neville and Ron were playing chess, Harry watched, and the Girls were just talking.

An hour or two passed and then someone yawned.

"I am getting as bit tired…" Ginny yawned as she looked at the clock and it was about midnight.

"Me too." was echoed.

"Well, I will stay up in my room and wait, which of the boys will too? And if they don't show up we will wake you up too go find them, so they don't get into trouble." Ginny stated.

"I will stay up if you all want to get to sleep." Neville offered.

"Alrighty sounds good." Ron stated.

They all got up and headed to their rooms.

Ginny plopped on her bed, and stared at the ceiling. 'Could this be a good thing for them?' she thought to herself.

**A FEW HOURS LATER:**

After a few hours had passed, Ginny looked at the clock and realized what time it was. She got up and tiptoed to the boys room. She peaked in and gave Neville a look, and he just shook his head. She nodded and left to go wake the girls up. As Neville woke Harry and Ron up. They all met in the living room with wands in hand, and set out to look for the two.

**Fred & Angelina:**

They had fallen asleep how they were, and were oblivious to something in the shadows. When they had fallen asleep the person emerged, and took a few photos, and headed towards the house in a hurry.

After a while they heard noises and were being woke up. Fred looked up with squinty eyes, wondering why his baby sister was staring down at him, and where was he.

Harry nudged Angelina, and she woke up. They all looked around, and Angelina and Fred realized how they were positioned, and that they had fallen asleep. Both jumped away from each other quickly and blushed. Harry and Ginny Smirked at them.

"The house wasn't cozy enough for the two of you?" Ginny poked fun at them.

"Oh shut it, Ginny, What time is it, anyway?" Fred asked.

"I dunno, cant tell you, you told me to shut it." she replied.

"Its four in the morning, your mom gets up in two hours." Harry said.

"Oh Shit! Its seriously been that long? Mum is gonna kick my arse. Does she know?" Fred looked at them with hopeful eyes.

"Nope, she isn't awake yet. Be glad we decided to wait up to see if you two would come back or mum would have you hanging by your toes." Ginny answered.

"So you waited for us?" Angelina piped in, scooting closer the three of them.

"We sure did, you two walked off alone at night, you know what has been happening and you two didn't show up after a while so we wanted to make sure everything was okay." Harry stated.

"Oh, well thanks, and lets get in before anyone knows what happened." Angelina said, blushing.

"Well, four others already know you are out here, because they are looking for you too." Harry told her.

"Greeeeaaatttttttt!, who?" She mumbled.

"Neville, Luna, Mione and Ron, Is all." Ginny piped in.

Harry helped Angelina to her feet, and they all headed towards the house. When they got to the house, Ginny sent up blue sparks, for a signal of they found them. Within minutes the other four were by their sides. Hermione looking tasseled and Ron Baffled.

Before they could go inside Angelina stopped them. "Please, please, please, Don't tell anyone about this.." She trailed off.

"Okay." Everyone said.

"Now lets get in the house, and get to bed before mum gets up and we all get into trouble." Ginny stated.

They all snuck into the house and, and went to their respective rooms, to go to sleep.

**THE MORNING:**

That morning, everyone woke up at normal times, but Ginny and Neville who had stayed up basically all night.

So Mrs. Weasly wouldn't worry, Hermione woke Ginny up, and Ron got Neville up, in time for breakfast.

Ginny looked at Hermione groggily and the first words to come out her mouth were, "This is going to be one heck of a day."

Lemme know whatcha think! I know it has **BEEN** like whata year since I last updated? Im sorry, but here it is. Things got very hectic. I will hopefully put a new chappie up sometime soon J! Love you all! Tell me whatcha think dearies! -Caitie


End file.
